The present invention relates to machines for cutting road surfaces for various purposes and, more particularly, to a power driven cutting tooth rotor comprised of segments which can be removed and replaced without disturbing other parts of the machine.
In devices, such as road planers, having power driven rotary drums, or rotors, fitted with cutting teeth for cutting a road surface, it is often desirable to cut swaths of varying widths. A conventional rotor width for working the main part of a roadway is about 61/2 feet, which is well suited for preparing the road for paving. However, there are many cutting jobs for which a conventional width rotor is too big. For example, in cases where only the shoulder of a road needs to be cut, a rotor of about 4 feet in width is more desirable, since a rotor of conventional width cuts too wide a path. Even narrower widths of rotors are useful for cutting strips to install or repair sewer lines and cables, and to perform other tasks.
In order to satisfy some of the needs just described, prior art machinery has been devised which allows for the removal of a rotary drum of a first width in favor of a rotary drum of a second width. However, removal of the entire rotary drum and replacement by another is a difficult job, since it involves removal of not only the rotary drum, but also the power driven shaft which supports the rotary drum on the machine. Removal of the shaft typically requires disconnecting it from the drive mechanism, as well as removing it from bearings, bearing housings, shaft seals, etc.
Such a shaft removal is required not only where a rotary drum is being removed for replacement by a drum of a different width, but also where a rotary drum is being removed for repair. Frequent removal for repair is necessary because the cutting teeth mounted on the rotors often become worn or damaged and require replacement. Where the cutting teeth are permanently affixed to the rotary drum, either the drum must be removed and replaced, or the individual teeth must be cut from the drum with a cutting torch and replacement teeth must be welded onto the drum. Such a tooth removal and replacement process is time consuming and results in long periods of down time for the machinery.